


I Miss You

by tigragrece



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly

When Tatsumi was back at the Etu, Gotou was so happy that he made the good decision to bring him back.   
  
Even if he feel a little upset because of his feelings because he doesn't know what to do. They were a thing before.   
  
He totally assumes now that he is in love with him, before he refused every advance from girls and had only eyes for Tatsumi.   
  
"It's been a while since we didn't do stuff together" say Tatsumi  
  
"Yeah, what do you want that we do," he asks.   
  
"Come with me"   
  
And they go at the room of Tatsumi where as soon they enter and lock the door, Tatsumi kiss Gotou  
  
"I missed you, I'm really back now"   
  
"I missed you too and so much"   
  
"I know, I have heard rumors that you have refused every girl..."   
  
"Yeah I couldn't stop thinking about you," says Gotou  
  
Tatsumi kiss him  
  
"I know I'm the same, I have tried to maybe move on but I couldn't because I love you"   
  
"I love you too, you know that"   
  
"Of course I know that I have left because I needed time to think at all of this and I'm sorry for have left...."   
  
"All matter is that you are back now and that you have told me your feelings"  
  
They kiss for a long time "Gotou, I want you please"   
  
"Of course"   
  
They have made love where they were happy to be back together


End file.
